Hickey
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: After a special Halloween photo shoot Elphaba comes home with something weird on her neck which might just help Galinda neckcessorize. Gelphie vibes, but really just friendship.


Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands stared at her neck, wondering what to accessorise it with on a day such as today. It was the haunting day of Halloween, and an eerie day at that. Of course her roommate Elphaba was thrilled the day had finally come, for costumes of all sorts of creepy proportions were to pop up. Apparently it made her feel "normal." Elphaba had recently joined a photography group that that Munchkin Biq or whatever his name had started, so she was off taking some special Halloween pictures with that group of people. It was a tad bit lonely without the green girl occupying the bed beside her vanity.

Back to accessorising! She could wear a gothic lolita choker, or perhaps even a beaded necklace. Maybe even a festive hat could suit her depending on the time of day. There was a party that night, and there was a spot in next year's calendar for best costume, so Galinda had to get everything perfect. She had a special little idea in mind: a zombie porcelain doll. She had the basic principles she wanted to apply: scary, adorable, and unique all in one! God forbid she go as a she-devil or witch! Galinda had dyed her hair for this event and powdered her face to the extreme amount of pale.

She practically had the win in the bag, but she still couldn't decide on the neck-wear. As she continued to examine her neck, Galinda's unusual roommate waltzed through the door. "Hey, Elphie!" Galinda called, judging her roommate's costume from the mirror. Her hair was parted in two braids, and her outfit was as if a four year old had gotten run over by a car. A very adorable four year old. "Is that your costume?"

"Might as well be," Elphaba huffed and bounced onto her bed. "It was really just part of our Halloween project in photography."

Galinda decided to hold off on finding her neckccessory to chat with her roommate. As she turned to face the girl who was reading on her stomach, something odd struck her attention. "Elphie... what is that on your neck?"

Elphaba sat up and examined her neck in the mirror. "I don't know. Must've shown up in our vampire shots."

The blond was absolutely befuddled. "The... what?"

"Part of our shots was me being an innocent little girl and Crope biting my neck. Guess this must've come during our absurd playing." Elphaba explained before shrugging as if it were no big deal.

"So Crope... gave you a hickey?" Galinda processed. The green girl nodded. "But it was just a photo?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at her friend's ideas. "Some angles we had to get really close. Sometimes he would get silly and lick or nip at my neck sometimes. It was all in good fun though."

"But he already has a girlfriend."

"I know that, Galinda. It was just playing around." Elphaba could tell by the look on her roommate's face that this was not being looked at on the same level. "It's just... if Fiyero and I hugged, that wouldn't be a big deal."

"But that's more friendly than sucking a girl's neck." The blond pointed out, refusing to come to terms.

Elphaba sighed, "think of it as acting... an acting kiss isn't a real kiss."

"But an acting hickey doesn't leave a real mark. What the heck did he do to give you that if it was just a photo shoot?"

"Like I said," the green girl tried to explain again, "we were just joking around." She knew that Galinda was having none of it. Elphaba sighed and stood up. She walked behind the blonde and hugged her around the waist. "This isn't a big deal right?"

Galinda slunk her shoulders stubbornly. "No, but we're best -"

"Shut up," Elphaba hissed. The green girl rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "Or this?" The blonde huffily shook her head, not knowing where in the world this was going. "Just because we get a little close it doesn't change anything between us. You agree?" Galinda glared but nodded.

That was when Elphaba went crazy. The green girl twisted her head and bit the blonde's neck. Galinda squealed and shock and disbelief. "ELPHIE! WHAT IN OZ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She jumped away and furrowed a brow at her so-called friend.

Elphaba groaned at her inability to get the point across. The green girl did respond levelheaded though. "That wasn't a big deal!"

"YOU BIT MY FRIGGIN NECK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T A BIG DEAL?" Galinda was louder and more frantic than she'd ever been. Her best friend was turning on her. Plus her neck hurt. PLUS she still didn't know what to wear as a necklace! Elphaba just gave her a stare.

Galinda looked at the teeth marks in the mirror. They were barely noticeable, but they were there. Like little fang marks almost. Wait a second, she thought amazed. The blonde picked up her mirror to stare at it in different angles. Her roommate spoke up at this point, "I'm sorry, Galinda. I didn't mean for it to be such a big -" but she was interrupted.

The blonde bounced up to her roommate. "This is it!" Elphaba looked confusified as ever. "It's perfect for my costume! A vampire bite, I can't believe I hadn't thought of it." Elphaba cleared her throat so to be informed as to what the blonde was babbling about this time. Galinda smiled. "Elphie, for the longest time I have been trying to find the perfect neckwear for this costume party, and you have just completed my costume. Thank you." Though the gratitude was serious, the hug was very bouncy and excited.

Elphaba patted her best friend currently squeezing her in half on the back. "No... problem?" Oh my, poor Elphaba would never understand the peculiar roommate she had.

* * *

So... here we go. First Wicked fic in a while. I kinda got lazy at the end, but I wanted to finish it. It's friendshippy with a few Gelphie vibes. No, Elphaba did not suck on her neck enough to get an actual hickey on there, but with her teeth... book references... okay. REVIEW! Please? Ah, disclaimer: I'm living in America, so I am what I own. I don't own Wicked, therefore I am not.


End file.
